1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel ski/pole carrier apparatus. This apparatus can be placed in one's pocket with ease and can be connected to the ski/poles without difficulty and with gloves on.
2. General Background
For many years a multitude of different types of ski/pole carrying devices have been available to facilitate carrying skis and poles. The present invention markedly improves the state of the art by providing an apparatus, which can be placed in one's pocket with ease and which can be connected to the ski/poles without difficulty and with gloves on. Not only is the present invention compact and easy to use, but it also is inexpensive. The apparatus can also be positioned for uphill carry as well as downhill carry and/or shoulder carriage.
The apparatus consists of a plastic, or any other suitable material, tubular handle through which is passed a rope. A conventional swivel, snap hook is mounted to each end of the rope. One end of the rope is then wrapped around the skis and poles directly in front of the front binding and the snap hook is hooked to the other part of the rope directly above the skis and poles so as to secure same. The other end of the rope is looped around the skis and poles directly behind the rear binding and the snap hook is hooked to the other part of the rope directly above the skis and poles so as to secure same. The user then firmly grasps the handle with one hand and carries the skis and poles. Alternatively, the user can position the apparatus on his shoulders for shoulder carriage, as the height of the rope can be easily adjusted.
These objects, as well as others, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.